Loki and Eunice
by BlueSaturn21
Summary: This story takes place after Loki receive the news of the death of his mother in Thor 2. What will happen later it will change Loki heart forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 Escaping

After the news of the death of his was devastated for the loss of his mother and he wanted to get out of his cell and be very far away from Asgard. So he began planning a way of getting out of the cell. The plan is to distract the guard to open the cell. So Loki makes an illusion that he wasn't in his cell but all his stuff was there. When the guard didn't saw Loki he went to the cell. The guard use his staff to lower the force field and went inside. Loki was hidden in the back of a bookshelf. When the guard enters the cell he passes the bookshelf, in that moment Loki manages to get out of his cell and he puts the barrier up so that the guard will not go after him. The guard notice the force field was up and yield that Loki has escape. Loki transform into a guard so nobody notices and went to the rainbow bridge. Loki got close to the rainbow bridge but not go to the Bifrost instead he took a flying boat and went to a secret portal in between a mountain and went to another realm. About 10 minutes guards were looking everywhere for Loki. Helmet saw that Loki was in another realm and went to inform Thor. Helmet went to the throne room. Thor was in the throne room with his father when he heard the doors slam open.

Helmet – "Your majesty, Loki is in another realm"

Thor – "What! But how he got to the other realm? What realm his he now Helmet"

Helmet – "I don't know how he got there; his is in the realm of Alfheimr"

Odin stand up from his throne.

Odin - "Thor go and capture Loki bring him back he is to dangers"

Thor - "Yes Father, I gather the other Asgardians"

Thor gathers the others and when to fallow and capture Loki. They all fallow him before Loki could went to another real. They round up Loki in the forest

Thor – "Brother! Please stop and come with us"

Loki – "Thor, I won't go back. I want to be far away and alone"

Thor – "Is this about mother dead. Brother, I know how you feel. I two feel sadness and pain about mother dead."

Loki – "No you don't how I feel; mother was very special and was the only one who love me."

Thor- "That is not true Brother, Father and I love you two"

Loki- "No he never did love he lied about me. You don't now because you are his favorite son after all".

Thor- "No brother your wrong"

Sif- "Thor he will not ear you, he have to capture him"

Thor-"Please Brother, reconsider you decision and come home"

Loki- "No, Thor I won't go back to Asgard with you"

The others Asgardians look at Thor and waited for his command. Thor look and them and took a deep breath.

Thor-"Sorry Brother, I gees there is no other option"

The all attack at the same time to capture Loki. In Loki's mind- (I have to find a way to distract them). As Loki dodges the attack he escape and he keep running when they didn't see him. Loki makes a clone of him so that they would follow the other Loki. The other Asgardians went behind the other Loki who went to the west. The real Loki went to the North. When they got closer to the other Loki it disappears.

Sif-"What! It was an illusion, Dam you Loki."

Frandal-"Where is the real Loki Then?"

Volsstagg-"He could be anywhere buy now"

Thor- "I will fly if I can see him"

Thor took is hammer and began spin it around and went flying to look for his Brother. Loki was heading to the deepest part of forest, because he senses a different portal with very powerful magic, but the portal is getting weak. Loki looks in the sky and sees that Thor was flying and getting closer to where he was. So Loki began running faster to find the portal. About 30 feet of him, he saw's the portal. In that moment Thor spotted Loki. Loki sees that Thor was going down to where he was. Loki trough a magic blast. Thor sees the magic blast and doges. When Loki saw that Thor dodge is magic blast, he ran to the portal before it closes. Thor got to the ground before Loki could reach to the portal. Thor struck a lightning close to Loki so he will stop his tracks. Loki stops and turns around to his brother. Thor walks to get closer to his brother. Thor is about 10 feet apart from Loki.

Thor-"Brother, please stop"

Loki-"Is too late for me Thor. I don't want to be back on Asgard. I want to be far away from you and my so-called Father"

Thor scream-"But why Loki"

Loki doesn't answer him. Loki steel senses the portal. The portal was still open but is getting weaker by the minutes.

Loki screams -"Because he lied about who I was and I hate him for that, and you I hated begin in your shadow all the time you don't know nothing about my pain"

Thor got angry and went to punch Loki. Loki too gives punches to Thor. Loki dodges most of his punch. But one punch got to Loki in the stomach. Loki put's his hand to his stomach because he was out of air and fall to the ground. Thor look at Loki worried and let his guard down. In that moment Loki pulls a hidden long dagger of one of his boots and get up fast and stab Thor in the lower ribs and Thor falls to the ground. In that moment Loki took the chance to run to the portal before it closes. The Portal was getting smell and Loki was very close when Thor struck a lightning that hit Loki on his left arm and rib. Loki did not fall and keep going to the portal.

Thor was on the ground-"Brother, please stop"

Loki turns around before falling in to the portal-"Goodbye brother, this is the last of me you will see"

Loki fell inside of the portal and it closes very fast.

Thor scream-"Noooooooooo Broooootheeeeer!"


	2. Chapter: 2 Meeting

After Loki fell on the portal. He falls on some weird Purple Flower. When Loki got up, he felt very dizzy.

Loki – "Where am I, I have never seen this realm before. I can sense there is very powerful magic here. I most found where is coming from"

Loki began his trail of were that magic was coming from. Loki didn't have to walk to long, when he found a waterfall. But Loki felt he was getting weaker.

Loki- "Why do I feel so weak"

But Loki keeps going to waterfall. He senses the source of magic is very close. When Loki sees there is a person under the waterfall. He could not see very clear that person, so he walks a little more close to see the person, when he gets close to the waterfall. He saw a woman with long hair that ended on her hips, but the color of her hair was silver white. She was wearing a short black dress Egyptian style and she was concentrated under the waterfall, when he heard footsteps. She turns around and sees this tall man wearing black and green leather with armor plates gold. She saw he was very injured and that he will not stand for much longer. Loki was surprise when she turns around and saw him. Loki thought (How could she hear my footsteps under the waterfall). But in that moment Loki felt a lot of pain, he touch his left side of his ribs, when he looks at his palm, he sees a lot of blood but it had some purple petals of the flower he fell, he sees his is wound is getting infected. Loki felt very dizzy and falls to the ground.

When the woman saw that Loki fell, she ran on top of the water and got to Loki.

The woman-"Try not to move, your injury is very infected, I'll help you"

Loki thought (Did she walk on water?) and in that moment Loki loses his consciousness.

The woman – "Oh no, his unconscious, this purple petals are the most poisonous in this area. I must take him to my place at ones he has only a few minutes to live".

The woman whistle and a big magical creature appear. She took Loki arm and put it around her neck. She is strong to pull Loki up and she walks to the creator. The creature let down his tail so that she and Loki got on his back. The women, puts Loki down on the creature back.

The woman-"We must hurry he has too much poison in his injury".

The creature flies fast to a castle in the middle of two mountains.

Time Skip 3 hours later

Loki wakes up and began looking around the room he was at. It was an elegant room; the color of the walls, are pearl white marble, on the walls had encrusted diamonds. Loki looks on his right and sees this big window almost close to the bed he was, he notice that where his is very high. The scenery in the window was breathtaking; he sees some trees glowing in gold and bronze colors and a few trees green. He looks to where his injury is and notice that is clothes are change. His is wearing a green tunic with silk pants. Loki pulls up his tunic to see his injured are bandaged Loki said to him self-"Where am I". The woman open the door and heard Loki and she answer.

The woman- "You're in my palace".

When Loki hear her beautiful soft voice, he look at the door and saw the beautiful woman with the silver white hair. She was wearing a long dress, the top was black heart shape corset with long sleeves, on her neck was a necklaces with a silver moon, the bottom of her dress is long to her ankles and the color is light blue and she has black high heels. Loki was hypnotized by her beauty. The woman, walks to Loki bed and she use magic to create a diamond crystal chair to sit beside Loki bed. Loki was watching her every move. She sits and looks at Loki.

The woman-"Are you feeling a little better"

Loki-"Yes, I feel a little better, but it still hurt"

The woman-"I'm glad you feel a little better, luckily I got the poison out of your injury you would have died in 30 minutes if it was not treated in time".

Loki (I had wish she will let me die there in the waterfall has punishment for my mother death and all the bad thing that I done, but why did she help me? Looking at her and hearing her soft voice. I felt something warm inside my heart. I don't know what this strange feeling is.)

The woman-"If you don't mind will you remove your tunic. So that I can remove your bandages off and heal you wound complete." She said almost blushing to what she said.

Loki left his thought- "I don't mind and I thank thee for saving me."

The woman-"You don't have to thank me, it was a pleaser to help you. I will look away so that you can remove your tunic."

The woman looks away, so that Loki can remove his tunic. Loki slowly remove his tunic.

The woman-"Have you remove your tunic?

Loki-"Yes, you can look now"

The woman turns her gaze to Loki and was blushing when she sees Loki perfect torso. Loki grins when he sees her blushing and being to God of mischief, he wanted to tease her a little.

The women-"May I ask, what is your name?

Loki-"I'm Loki of Asgard and you my dear?" said with a seducible voice.

When Loki said his name. She took all the bandages of Loki back rib and began taking the bandages of his left arm.

The Women-"I'm Eunice of Silvergard"

Loki-"Silvergard? I have never heard of this realm before"

Eunice-"That is because no one known about this realm. I'm going to put my hands on your injuries. If you don't mind"

Loki- Go ahead, I don't mind if it his your beautiful hands"

Eunice was still blushing and puts her hand on Loki injuries. The right hand was on the arm and the left hand on the left rib. She takes a deep breath and her hands began to glow white. Loki looks her every detail of her face, hair and hands.

Loki P.O.V

She is very beautiful, I have never seen such a beautiful women like her. Her hair color is silver white with curls locks, but has some little hair with blue color and with that it give her a shiny look on her hair. Those light blue eyes that I have never seen it take my breath away. What am I thinking?. Why am I admiring her beauty? I only meet her now. Why am I attracted to her?

Eunice-"There your injuries are completely heal"

When Loki looks at his injury he was impressed to see that it didn't have scar. Loki (How does she knows to use such powerful healing magic).

Loki-"Where did you learn to use such magic?

Eunice-"I learned by reading books by myself and some time with my guardians"

She said with a sad expression on her face. But she smiles softly to hide her sad face. But Loki already notice and feels a pain in his heart to see her sad expression.

Loki-"I'm sorry if I cause you to remember a pain memory"

Eunice-"Don't worry that was in the past"

Loki-"You mention your guardians. Who are they?

Eunice smile and whistle looking up and four little dragons fly down from the ceiling. Two landed on her shoulders and two on her head playing with her two back braids.

Eunice-"Loki I present you my guardians. On my right shoulder this yellow dragon is Gold, the green one of my left shoulder is Emerald and the two playing with my braids is Ruby the red one and Pearl the white one".

Loki-"Interesting, I have heard of dragons but never did I see one"

Eunice smile-"Well now you have seen four dragons. Now that your injuries are completely heal, I will make dinner"

But before Eunice stands up, Loki ask.

Loki-"May I ask where is my clothes?

Eunice stands up of her chair. She moves her hands in a circle form and Loki clothes appear. She give his clothes, he was surprised because she can also use magic similar to his.

Eunice-"Here I fix your clothes, now they look new"

Loki was still surprise that she use different magic and that she fixed his clothes and a little smile appear on his face. When Eunice saw his smile she was hypnotized and stares at him for about five minutes. She blushes when Loki was looking at her eyes directly and she turn around fast, so that he will not notice her blushing again. But it was too late Loki already notice and still was teasing her.

Loki- "Eunice, how did you change me? Did you see my naked body?"

Eunice-"No, I use my magic to change your clothes and get the poison out of your injury and I did not see your nnnn…naked…bbb…body" she was trembling in her last words and blush even more. Loki-"Are you sure you did not see my completely naked. I don believed you."

Eunice turns around her face is bright red like her dragon Ruby- "No! I did not, so stop teasing me"

Loki grin-"How do you know? That am teasing you, my lady"

Eunice- "Because I now and…"

Loki said with one raised eyebrow- "And?"

Eunice still blushing-"I have said too much, I must leave to prepare dinner. If you what to freshen up there is the bathroom down the hall to the right. But before I go, I leave you Emerald to show you the way and when you finished, she will lead you to the dining room"

Emerald flew from Eunice shoulder to Loki shoulder and cuddle in his neck. Loki softly touches the dragon little head and looks at Eunice.

Loki-"I prefer you to show me the way to the bathroom"

Eunice-"No, I have to go"

Before Eunice could run to the door; Loki took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Eunice was surprised that Loki kissed her hand and began to blush so much that she thought smoke will come out of her head. Loki looks at her with a sweet smile.

Loki-"I see you later then, my lady"

When Loki let go of her hand. Eunice run very fast out of the room. Leaving Emerald and Loki in the room. Loki laughs when he heard Eunice heels steps running fast on the hall. Emerald flew down from Loki shoulder to the top his clothes that were on his lap. After Loki laughs out loud he looks at the dragon.

Loki-"Eunice is very charming, I see that you and the other three dragons like to be near her"

Emerald looks at Loki and moves her head to a little nod agreeing with his comment and flies close to the door to wait for Loki. Loki raised one of his eyebrows up. He was surprise that the dragon understood what he said. Without his tunic on Loki gets up of his bed with his clothes on is right hand and walks to the door and opens it. Emerald flies on top of Loki head to lead him to the bathroom. Loki closes the door and follows Emerald to the hall. He watches the design of the hall; all the walls are pearl white marble and in inch side de where black pillar with white diamond. But he notices there are only a few doors in this hall. Down the hall to the right is the door to the bathroom. The door is in wood but is light brown color. Emerald flies close to the door and waits for Loki. When he opens the door Emerald enters and flies to a medium square hole in the wall. There are four square holes each one decorated with different colors of diamonds around them; Emerald is in the one with green diamonds. When he closes the door and looks his surrounding it is a very big bathroom, the walls are cream color marble; the tub is almost like a pool. There is a table on his left side with two baskets, one is empty and the other has a green towel. He walks to the tables and put his clothes in one of the basket. Loki goes near the bathtub and removes his silk pants and takes a dip in the bathtub. The temperature of the water was warm and with a effect of steam. Now Loki is relaxing and look at the ceiling to see there is a big window to see the sky. It was still day time even though the sun will set soon, the sky was still blue but it had some touches of yellow, pink and orange it's so beautiful. Loki looks around to see if he can find something to wash himself. He turns around and sees there is a small basket with five different crystals bottles.

Loki-"I wonder which bottle I can use to wash my hair and body. I don't think she will mind if I use them"

Loki took two crystals bottles one was a liquid soap that smell like honey to wash his body; and the other one was a liquid shampoo that smell like canella to wash his hair. Loki was curious to smell the other three bottles of oils that Eunice uses. So he took one by one and smells it, the first one smell like vanilla, the second of coconut and the third of strawberry. Loki was blushing and thought (Why am I doing smelling her oils get a hold of you self). Emerald makes a little roar sound it was like she was laughing of Loki for his blush and for smelling Eunice oils. He ignores the dragon little roar and put the three bottles back in the basket. Loki took the bottle of liquid soap and began washing his body and later washing his hair.

Eunice part after she left running the room

When Eunice was running in the hall and she turns to the left and goes down a stairs to where the kitchen was. There was no door only the door frame was decorated with yellow diamonds. She gets in the kitchen and leans on a wall with her arms stretched out in each side of her body and breathing heavily. Luckily the three little dragons didn't fall from her after running so fast. Their little claws were sunk on her hair and shoulder. When she calms down the three little dragons fly from her and landed on the table in the middle of the kitchen. She looks and walks to them when the puts her hand on the table.

Eunice-"I'm sorry my little ones, I don't know what gave over me"

The three little dragons look at her and they cuddle in her hand it was like there were saying that it was okay and that they are not mad at her. Eunice looks down and smiles she was glad to have her guardians.

Eunice-"Well my little ones let's begin preparing dinner"

The three little dragons began to flying around the kitchen to waiting for Eunice order to bring her what ingredients she needed. Eunice snap her finger to change in her black Egyptian style short dress and her gold Roman sandals. She began preparing dinner. When she began thinking

Eunice P.O.V

(Oh my goddess, Loki is very handsome I had never seen such a man like him before. Those green eyes I fell like draw to them and that body he has is not very muscular, but he has de V line very mark and the abs too. This is the first time I see a man half naked. His voice very soft and manly. But I see there is sadness in eyes and voice, I wonder why. Come to you senses Eunice stop thinking about him you just only meet today. *Sigh heavily*. She looks at her dragons flying around giving her the ingredients. But if he knew the truth about me will he be afraid or just disappear).


End file.
